


Your Biggest Fan

by Hestarlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Paparazzi, Photography, larry - Freeform, larryisreal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestarlight/pseuds/Hestarlight
Summary: Él es el mejor paparazzi de todo Londres, y está obsesionado con una de sus victimas.





	

Los vidrios ya estaban por completo empañados. Hacía aproximadamente una hora y media que estaba sentando dentro del habitáculo de su auto esperando que el vuelo proveniente de Los Ángeles aterrizara en suelo inglés.

Estaba tiritando de frío, la calefacción de su vehículo estaba averiada y hoy, más que nunca, se odiaba a sí mismo por no haberla reparado antes. Lo único que le estaba brindando un poco de calor a su cuerpo era un pequeño vaso con café.

Terminó de beber la infusión y se armó de valor para abrir el vidrio porque necesitaba desempañar los cristales ya que su "presa", como a él le gustaba llamarle, debería llegar en cualquier momento, y tenía que estar atento a cualquier movimiento que hubiese afuera si él quería tener la mejor foto de la llegada.

Él siempre conseguía la mejor foto de todas las situaciones que tenía que cubrir, no era casualidad que fuese el mejor paparazzi de todo Londres. No sólo era el mejor por estar presente en todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos importantes del mundo de la industria musical y de la moda, sino que también, la calidad de sus fotos era extraordinaria. El ángulo de la toma era perfecto. Nunca sus fotos estaban sobreexpuestas o subexpuestas. Él podía manejar una cámara fotográfica como nadie.

Muchos de sus pares le preguntaban cuál era su secreto a la hora de tomar una fotografía, él solía responder con un encogimiento de hombros. La verdad, no tenía ningún secreto. Mientras que los demás paparazzis se desesperaban por sacar miles de fotos por segundo, él simplemente se tomaba tu tiempo, no tanto, tampoco se podía permitir demorar mucho y dejar a su presa escapar. Una vez que tenía la imagen perfecta en el visor, disparaba y dejaba que la cámara hiciera su magia. 

Se armó de valor y bajo la ventanilla, el frío de la noche de invierno londinense se apoderó enseguida de su cuerpo. Una pequeña brisa sacudió sus rizos color chocolate, haciendo que éstos se metieran un poco dentro de su taza de café.

Suspiró. Amaba tener su cabello largo, pero a veces le molestaba, sobre todo cuando se entrometía en lugares que no debía. Decidió que era mejor llevarlo atado, pues el viento del exterior parecía no querer calmarse y no necesitaba que su pelo fuera una distracción al momento de la acción.

Mientras formaba un rodete con sus rulos un poco anudados, vio la pantalla de su celular cobrar vida antes de que comenzara a sonar. Sabía que era una llamada importante, que era LA llamada, pero siempre dejaba que su teléfono sonará unos segundos porque amaba la canción que había elegido como tono. La voz de Lady Gaga vocalizaba cada línea "Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine. Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me. Papa-Paparazzi."

Aceptó la llamada. "Dime." Dijo, con un tono cortante. Hacía bastante rato que estaba esperando este llamado, la ansiedad lo estaba matando. Miró su reloj. Las agujas ya marcaban las 2:20 de la madrugada. "¿Ya está aquí?"

"Si, Harry. Su avión acaba de aterrizar. Solamente tiene que llenar el papeleo. Cruzará la puerta de salida en unos quince minutos."

"Fantástico. Gracias." Respondió Harry y cortó la llamada. Cuando se trataba de este tipo de ocasiones era bastante tajante con sus fuentes, pero ellas ya sabían que él era así, no quería perder ni un segundo de su tiempo cuando se trataba de su trabajo.

Tiró su celular en el asiento del acompañante mientras giraba la mitad de su cuerpo al asiento trasero donde tenía su cámara. Ya la había calibrado más de una vez durante las horas que estuvo esperando que esa noticia llegara a sus oídos. Sin embargo, volvió a comprobar todos y cada uno los valores de nuevo. El ISO en 200. La apertura del diafragma en un 11, era el tamaño perfecto para que no ingresara demasiada luz ni para que sus imágenes salgan oscuras. La velocidad estaba en 30 segundos. Todos estaban exactamente igual que la última vez que los había chequeado, pero él era bastante perfeccionista, no podía dejar nada al azar. Agarró su flash portátil y lo colocó sobre la parte de arriba de su Canon.

Salió del auto y las bajas temperaturas golpearon directamente contra él. Se estaba congelando, pero sabía que para estos acontecimientos tenía que estar ligero de ropa, sus brazos tenían que ser libres para poder moverse a la par de la cámara como si fueran una sola pieza.

Llevó el artefacto hacia su ojo derecho, guiñó su otro ojo para que su visión sea más exacta. Una vez que se decidió por el encuadre perfecto, disparó. Observó la imagen que la pantalla de la cámara le devolvía; las mediciones estaban excelentes. La fotografía no poseía ninguna falla técnica. Estaba más que preparado para cazar a su presa.

Corroboró la hora en su reloj, toda la preparación le había llevado nada más que siete minutos. Según su informante solamente debería esperar por ocho minutos más para que el protagonista de su toma apareciera. Jamás dudó de los datos que había recibido, pero terminó de confirmar que eran ciertos, cuando tres fotógrafos más aparecieron en la puerta del Heathrow. Ninguno de ellos estaba en el área donde Harry pretendía tomar sus fotografías, eso era algo bueno. 

A unos pocos pasos de la puerta de salida había un pequeño árbol, insignificante para cualquiera que pasará por allí luego de estar horas viajando en un avión o apurado para llegar a un vuelo. Pero no era insignificante para Harry. Sus fotografías tenían algo especial porque él podía ver algo en la escena más allá de lo que podían ver los demás. Quizás esto se debía a que él no quería ser un simple paparazzi, podría decirse que en el fondo odiaba su trabajo. Odiaba perseguir a la gente. Odiaba estar horas y horas sentado en su auto sufriendo tanto las altas como las bajas temperaturas. A él sólo le gustaba inmortalizar un momento único en un trozo de papel, era de los clásicos, prefería la foto en papel y no la digital. A pesar de sus convicciones, sabía que tenía que conseguir un trabajo y éste había sido el primero que había conseguido donde podía hacer lo que ama, tomar fotografías, y tener una paga decente para poder sobrevivir.

Eliminó de su mente sus pensamientos de cuánto odiaba su trabajo, ya que hoy no era un día particularmente para odiar lo que hacía. Volvió a centrarse en el pequeño árbol. Tenía el tronco fino, de un marrón claro, casi grisaseo. Pocas hojas habitaban las delgadas ramas que se distribuían sin orden alguno. Copos de nieve descansaban sobre la superficie de la planta semi muerta por el aire gélido que parecía empeñado en hacer todo lo posible por quitarle la vida al arbusto.

Harry pensó que éste contrarrestaría con la apariencia viva de la persona a la que iba a fotografiar. No quería que el rostro mostrara lo agotadoras que habían sido esas doce horas de viaje. No. Él quería que su fotografía resaltara todos los puntos exactos de su belleza, y para eso, necesitaba que el árbol saliera en la foto. Que todo rastro de cansancio no apareciera en una cara, pero que estuviera presente en otra cosa que formara parte de la composición.

Los movimientos a su alrededor se hicieron presente. Los sonidos de los disparadores empezaron a recitar una melodía incoherente. Los flashes parpadeaban, siguiendo este ritmo inconexo. Harry sabía que su presa había arribado al lugar, aunque todavía no había cruzado por la puerta.

Posicionó su cámara cerca de su cara, apuntó al árbol. Imaginó la figura humana pasando por allí y encuadró. Simplemente tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para disparar. Cuando los presentes empezaron a gritar desesepradamente supo que su momento había llegado.

Cuatro disparos. Ni uno más. No uno menos. No hacía falta que corroborara en la pantalla si la foto había salido como él quería. Él sabía que había salido perfecta. Su instinto nunca le había fallado.

Despegó la cámara de su cara. Se volteó hacia su izquierda y vio como la persona que había congelado unos segundos antes seguía caminando hasta la camioneta que lo llevaría hacia su hotel, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la cantidad de paparazzis que estuvieran allí, interponiéndose en su camino.

Harry nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con la belleza de este personaje. El largo de sus pestañas acariciaba sin piedad sus excelentemente definidos pómulos. Su hermoso cabello color caramelo ahora estaba escondido bajo una gorra color negra. La barba de más de dos días enmarcaba su cara y hacía resaltar aún más esos ojos tan azules como un cielo de verano. A pesar de su pequeña estatura, era imposible que pase desapercibido en un lugar lleno de gente. No porque era Louis Tomlinson, uno de los cantantes más influyentes de la industria o futura cara de la marca Adidas si no, porque su hermoso rostro era capaz de iluminar cualquier cosa a su paso.

Podría decirse que, para Harry, Louis era la viva imagen del sol. Un brillo incesante, sin límites. Que no te podías permitir observar por demasiado tiempo porque su belleza encandilaba. No importaba cuán lejos estuviera, él siempre estaba resplandeciente.

Emprendió el viaje de regreso hasta su auto, los demás paparazzi seguían en un torbellino de flashes tratando de conseguir una foto que, en la medida de lo posible, fuese la mitad de buena que la que Harry había tomado.

Abrió la puerta de su Volkswagen, corrió la butaca del conductor hacia delante, colocó su equipo en el bolso que se encontraba en el asiento trasero y enderezó el asiento para dirigirse a su casa y enviarle al redactor las fotos que había obtenido hacía unos instantes.

El viaje de regreso duró unos quince minutos; agradeció el poco tránsito que había en la madrugada londinense por lo general, el trayecto desde el aeropuerto hasta su casa en Baker Street no duraría menos de cuarenta minutos y, tantos minutos perdidos no era bueno para tener la primicia de la llegada de Louis.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el calor proveniente del interior de la vivienda colisionó con su piel helada, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese toda su longitud, mientras una bola de pelos color negros aterrizaba directamente frente a él.

"Hey, ¿Qué pasa contigo Olivia? ¿Me extrañaste?" La gata ronroneó y se rodó sobre sus pies en señal de respuesta. Harry se agachó para acariciarla, lo que causó un ronroneo aún más fuerte. "Yo también te extrañé." Se puso de pie e ingresó a su departamento seguido por su gata, agradeciendo el calor que lo recibía.

Su apartamento no era demasiado pretencioso. Era una sala grande la cual Harry había dividido en dos sectores distintos. Un área donde tenía todas las cosas de su trabajo y otro lugar que utilizaba para su tiempo de relajación.

Los pisos eran de un parqué marrón claro que se arrastraban por toda la superficie de la vivienda. Las paredes eran blancas, bastante sosas en un principio, pero Harry se había encargado de decorarlas con fotografías náuticas en blanco y negro que él mismo había tomado. El amoblamiento era en su mayoría negro, contrarrestando con la palidez de las paredes.

Frente a este gran salón había una pequeña cocina, revestida con alacenas blancas y en un costado tenía una barra color roja que Harry utilizaba para todas las comidas del día.

La única habitación que estaba apartada era su cuarto, el cual poseía un vestidor y un baño, eso era agradable, ya que no tenía que andar por todo el departamento buscando su ropa cada vez que salía del baño. Su dormitorio también tenía las paredes blancas, pero en este caso solamente una estaba decorada. Un hilo se arrastraba desde la esquina de la pared hasta la otra, en la cual Harry había colgado distintas fotografiase, estilo polaroid, de él con sus familiares y amigos.

Fue directamente hacia su escritorio y se sentó frente a su computadora, enchufó su máquina fotográfica y las fotos en miniatura de Louis aparecieron en la pantalla inmediatamente. Abrió su correo electrónico, adjuntó las fotos y se las envió al encargado de redactar la nota sobre la llegada de Tomlinson. Mientras esperaba la confirmación de que las fotos habían llegado en tiempo y forma, encendió su iPod, el cual estaba conectado a un amplificador de sonido. La suave voz de Alex Turner inundó por completo el departamento, dejando atrás el silencio ensordecedor.

Harry rio. Parecía que el destino o quien fuese que se encargara de estas cosas estaba jugando con su cordura. La letra de Suck it and see describía lo extraordinaria que era una mujer en comparación con las demás que pasaban inadvertidas para el cantante. Y así era como Harry se sentía para con Louis. Él era como una obra de arte, producto de las divinidades, un ser extraordinario que, sin quererlo, reducía todo a su alrededor a cosas simples y vulgares.

Harry no podía materializar a través de palabras, las sensaciones que su cuerpo atravesaba cada vez que sus ojos verdes conectaban por un microsegundo con los azules de Louis. Las letras no eran suficientes para describir lo que cada una de sus extremidades experimentaba cada vez que se perdía mirando un retrato que había capturado de él.

Todo lo que Harry quería era descubrir la magia que se escondía detrás de esos ojos tan celestes como la infinidad del cielo. Conocer las fronteras de su boca. Navegar por su cintura. Estancarse en sus clavículas. Sentir el resbalar de su piel entre sus dedos. Cómo sería abrigarlo entre sus brazos. Sabía que era raro, incluso hasta podría ser una definición un cuanto psicótica, pero eso era la manera en como se sentía respecto a Louis.

La canción estaba llegando a su fin y, al mismo tiempo, un email entraba en su casilla de correo:

Harry, las fotos son perfectas, como siempre. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

Nick.

Con esa respuesta Harry decidió que era momento de irse a dormir, ya eran casi las 4 de la mañana y, aunque después de una guardia siempre podía ir después del mediodía a su trabajo, le gustaba llegar temprano, podría sobrevivir a un día laboral habiendo dormido tan solo cinco horas. Apagó todas las luces, agarró a Olivia en brazos y se la llevó consigo a la habitación.

La voz de Lady Gaga aturdió sus oídos, tardó un par de segundos para darse cuenta que era una llamada entrante en su celular. Se refregó un poco los ojos y atendió sin ver quien era la persona que llamaba.

"¿Hola?" la voz de Harry solió más bien como un ronquido.

"Harry, siento haberte despertado." Una voz femenina se oyó del otro lado, Harry despegó el teléfono de su oreja para comprobar quien era. Quien llamaba era Alexa, la jefa de la revista donde trabajaba. "No vengas a trabajar hoy, tomate el día porque te necesito sí o sí para mañana."

"Hmm, bueno." Harry estaba medio dormido todavía, le costaba armar una oración correctamente.

La voz al otro lado salió como un chillido "¡He conseguido una exclusiva con Louis Tomlinson y tú eres el único fotógrafo que tengo disponible, aparte de ser el mejor! Así que guarda todas tus energías para mañana porque todo tiene que ser per-fec-to. Después te envío un correo con los detalles. Lo siento, otra vez, por haberte despertado, pero la noticia no podía esperar."

Y así cortó la llamada, sin darle tiempo a Harry a responder nada. Tampoco era como si Harry pudiese decir algo, la noticia lo había dejado sin palabras. Todo el sueño que había en él se evaporó en cuestión de segundos.

No solamente iba a tener la posibilidad de estar en una misma habitación con Louis, sino que también, iba a poder tomarle las más hermosas fotografías. Sin necesidad de correrlo por ningún lugar. Iba a poder congelar todos y cada uno de sus detalles.

Después de esa llamada Harry no pudo volver a dormir, no podía parar de pensar en la oportunidad que iba a tener el día siguiente. Aunque le daba un poco de miedo también lo emocionaba poder compartir algún momento con Louis, y quizá hasta poder cruzar un par de palabras con él.

El mensaje con los detalles llegó pasado el mediodía. La nota se realizaría en uno de los hoteles más importantes de Londres, donde Louis se estaba hospedando unos días antes de ir a su casa familiar en Doncaster. Y el horario de la reunión era a las 10 de la mañana, pues Louis no era de los que le gustaba madrugar.

El día se había vuelto interminable para Harry, la ansiedad estaba acabando con él. Ya no sabía que más hacer para que matar el tiempo. Había hecho una maratón de Friends. Había jugado hasta el cansancio con Olivia. Hasta se había puesto a cocinar, cosa que rara vez hacía. Decidió que lo mejor era salir a correr porque iba a terminar volviéndose más loco de lo que ya estaba si se quedaba encerrado en su departamento.

Una hora y media estaba de vuelta, mucho más tranquilo; el ejercicio y el frío del invierno sirvieron para relajarse. Tomó una larga ducha para eliminar todo el sudor de su cuerpo. Con mucho cuidado lavó sus rizos, quería que quedaran perfectos para no tener que renegar con ellos la mañana siguiente.

Se vistió con un pantalón de chándal color negro y una remera blanca de los Rolling Stones que estaba bastante deteriorada, pero él todavía la amaba.

Empezó a preparar todo lo necesario para la sesión del día siguiente. En su bolso guardó sus dos cámaras fotográficas, con sus baterías y memorias de repuesto. Se aseguró de colocar los flashes portátiles y los distintos objetivos adecuados para las fotos que pretendía tomarle a Louis.

Revisó su bolso unas cuatro veces para corroborar que nada le faltaba. Cuando decidió que estaba completo y sin ninguna pieza faltante, se preparó para cenar y luego irse a dormir.

El sonido de su alarma inundó la habitación. Los colores del alba se filtraban a través de las delicadas cortinas. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, disfrutando de los pequeños rayos de luz entraban por su ventana, antes que la niebla londinense opacara el cielo. Se levantó despacio, no quería despertar a Olivia que descansaba en el lado derecho de la cama.

Inició su rutina de todas las mañanas. Fue al baño. Cepilló sus dientes. Lavó su cara. Peinó sus rizos con sus dedos para que no perdieran su forma. Se puso unos jeanes negros ajustados, sus botas marrones y una camisa blanca. Se preparó un café, con un chorrito de leche, acompañado de una tostada de pan integral. Así simple era su desayuno.

Una vez que terminó, agarró su bolso, su celular, las llaves y se dirigió hacia su auto. Le mandó un mensaje a Nick avisándole que estaba en camino al hotel y que no se olvidara los flashes de estudio. La respuesta fue inmediata, su compañero ya estaba en camino y todo lo que Harry le había pedido estaba guardado en el baúl de su auto que se quedara tranquilo.

Media hora antes del horario pautado, Harry y Nick tenían todo preparado. Solamente faltaba que Louis se presentara al lugar. 

Unas voces se proyectaron desde el exterior. Harry volteó hacía el ruido y allí mismo lo vio, resplandeciente, como siempre lo estaba. Riéndose con los que estaban a su alrededor, con esa sonrisa que desarmaba las murallas más altas que existiesen, que era capaz de derretir hasta el más consistente de los hielos y que podía abrigar a ciudades enteras.

Fue en el momento en que sus ojos conectaron que Harry lo sintió en su interior y, probablemente también lo hizo Louis, una supernova se produjo, una explosión estelar por la conexión de sus miradas. Y, aunque pareciese algo imposible de superar, quizás, solo quizás, el brillo que por sí mismo irradiaba Louis, podía ser superado por este nuevo brillo espectacular perteneciente a ellos dos.


End file.
